Pet girl of sakurasao and a mexican ghoul?
by LegendaryHarbinger
Summary: Follow the adventures of Javier, one of the richest persons in the world, who also happens to be mexican and a ghoul, through his stay at Sakurasou and his high school years. op OC/ rated M just to be safe.


**On an airplane, on the first class section.**

" _Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Thank you."_

A young man around 16 years old, with dark brown hair and hazelnut colored eyes was looking through the window, seemingly lost in thought, as the plane descended.

This young man was none other than _Javier Larrea Azcárraga_ , Javier being his given name, Larrea and Azcárraga being his father and mother's last names respectively (in Mexico we use both of our parent's last names I don't know how it is in other countries), but his friends call him, _Javi_ , and for the sake of convenience, we will call him that too. Anyway, Javi is heir of two of the fifteen, billionaire families in Mexico, and recently this year, after his parents died in an unfortunate accident (some say it wasn't), he inherited both of his family's' fortune making him the richest kid in the world, according to Forbes anyway.

He didn't know anything of business management, and his family had so much business that he doubt even his parents managed them all at the same time, and he was right because a week after the funeral different people contact him to send their condolences for his parents death, and asked him if they would continue to work under him as his advisors for business related stuff as they did with his parents. Now relieved that he would still be able to have a somewhat normal life, he thank them for their sympathy and asked them to do their best.

At that moment the plane tilt to the side, giving him a better sight of the busy streets of tokyo.

"Mmmm, so this is how Tokyo looks like, seems like a busy city, I expected Japan to be more peaceful, what do you think Julia". Javi said turning to look to his companion, a woman around the same age as the young man, wearing a formal attire one would expect from an executive in a company.

"Maybe Japan's peacefulness was a stereotype to lure more tourists, well it probably is not as busy as the Mexico City, so we have nothing to worry about". She said looking through the window too.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, we have just been cleared to land at the Haneda International Airport. Please make sure one last time your seat belt is securely fastened. The flight attendants are currently passing around the cabin to make a final compliance check and pick up any remaining cups and glasses. Thank you."_

"Hmmm about time… ah! that's right, did you double checked that the all the paperwork for the cars is in order?, I wouldn't want the Japanese retaining them because it slipped your mind".

"You don't need to worry boss, I made sure the documents were all in order when they were delivered to the cargo vessel, in fact they should already be at the airport waiting for us"

"Good, and our living accommodations?"

"About that, they will be provided by the _Suimei University of the Arts_ , so there should be no problem with that either"

"Very well then, I guess we'll have to wait and see for ourselves". Javi finished their conversation and stretched a bit, probably because of the long trip on the airplane, before shifting to a more comfortable position.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Haneda International Airport. Local time is 13:34 (1:34 pm) and the temperature is 20°C (68°F). For your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the Captain turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign._

After waiting for the indicated signal, both Javi and his companion got up and left for the door, where they were bid farewell by the kind crew of the plane, picking up their luggage, which was surprisingly small, and doing the normal procedure for foreigners they both finally were allowed to leave as new residents for the time being.

 **Outside de Haneda International Airport**

"Didn't you say that they would be waiting for us, it's already been an hour and they haven't arrived yet, I'm running out of patience" .

As if on cue, two black SUVs stopped in front of them, this were no ordinary SUVs, because they had a classification VPAM 12 armor, enough to tank a few shots from a .308 win sniper with anti vehicle ammo, Javi was after all a pretty important guy, anyway, after the SUVs stopped the copilot's door opened and out came a huge man, easily 1.90 meters (6.2 ft), wearing a black suit and sunglasses, basically the typical stereotype of a bodyguard.

"Was it really necessary to bring this much security? I mean I would understand it if it was just one bodyguard, but to have an entire SUV filled with scorts is too much". Javi said, he seemed troubled

"Well, those are the conditions your grandmother put for you to come here, you should be grateful you managed to convince her to make it only one, she originally planned to have tow SUVs as escorts, besides it is better to be safe than sorry, right" Julia answered him with a smile.

"Still… I don't know, the purpose of coming here to Japan, was to try and enjoy what was left of my private life, before been overwhelmed with responsibilities… well I guess it's ok, they won't do much anyway." He said, convincing himself that everything was going to be ok.

He started walking slowly, with a stoic expression in his face, until he saw Javi and began sprinting towards his soitc expression changing to one of pure delight as he was running to his VIP.

"Boss! Long time no see, I'm really happy to serve you again, don't worry i will keep you away from-PWAAH!" He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as Julia planted her heel on his face.

"Don't be so carefree around your boss, idiot!" Julia exclaimed pissed at the bodyguard now on the floor sulking and nursing his bloody nose.

Javi was just staring at the scene before him, not knowing whether to be happy because Julia just saved him from an awkward moment, or worried about the welfare of his bodyguard who was twitching on the ground, with a foot sized red mark on his face.

Julia wasn't as thoughtful and just continued walking angrily towards the SUV, and proceed to get on leaving the door open dso that her boss could get on.

"Are you not going to get in boss?" Julia called snapping his master out of his thoughts.

"Huh?, Ah!, yeah I'm coming" He said giving his bodyguard one last glance before getting on to the SUV.

 **After a while on the road, still inside of the SUV**

"Wow, the atmosphere really changed once we were out of the city, so the stereotype was right after all, oh! By the way Julia, when do we start lessons on this new school" javi asked his trustworthy assistant.

After checking through some papers Julia finally answered.

"Here it says we still have two weeks before the opening ceremony, whatever the hell is that"

"Oh really, well that's awesome maybe we should explore the city for a bit then, we still have some time to-Huh". Javi was saying before his phone began ringing.

"Who is it boss?"

"I don't know, I can't recall this number". He said before picking up

"Hello, who is this?"

["Hello, my name is Kanda Akiko, is this Alberto Larrea's phone number?"]

"This was indeed Alberto Larrea, my father's phone number, but I inherited it after he passed away, my name is Javier Larrea, so, did you have any unfinished business with my father or something?"

["Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, and I was just calling to greet him, I was his friend from college, it's been a while since we talked and I wanted to catch up with him, but I guess that's not possible anymore, if there is something you need by all means you just have to ask"]

"I see... I appreciate it, but at the moment nothing comes to my mind that I would possibly need from you, but thanks anyway"

[I see, well that's all I guess, have a nice evening]

With that the phone conversation finished.

"It turned out to be a friend of my father, mmm the old man was really popular now that I think of it, always attracting attention, maybe that's the reason he was killed"

While he loved them and respected them, he was not that attached to them, since they were too busy with their responsibilities as leaders of the biggest business group of America, they didn't have much time to spend with their son, so their death was not that hard of a hit to Javi.

His parent's death was no accident, he knew it, it was to be expected, after all the other ghouls didn't like the attention they were attracting to themselves, and so the other clans plotted their death, and made it look like an accident, nobody said anything about it, but he knew it, because no ghoul would die because of a mere accident, and his parents were two of the strongest ghouls ever seen.

" _That's right, we are ghouls, we prey on humans and dwell in the shadows, only the strong live and the weak die, my parents were not strong enough to defend themselves and that got them killed, that's why I have to get stronger, to survive… to live"._

At the age of ten, Javi was already in between the top twenty strongest ghouls, add to that the fact that he comes from the two strongest ghoul clans, the Larrea and the Azcárraga, that makes him practically royalty and gives him an almost limitless potential, the end result is the possibility to become easily the strongest ghoul in history.

" _But to do that I will need to train a lot, I will also need to try and get my complete kakuja instead of this pesky partial form, and I will do that by cannibalizing the entire ghoul population from Japan, mwahahaha, I am truly a genius. I left my most trustworthy men looking out for Mexico, to ensure nothing happens, wait why am I even thinking this like I'm some sort of villain from a novel, no, that can't be right, I am the main character in this fic… don't tell me... is the author really going to break the cliche, is he going to start a new trend. I am truly happy, to have the opportunity to be on this fic"_ Javi thought, while crying anime tears.

Turning to look at his assistant he saw the worried look she had on her face, probably thinking that his parents death was a sore subject to him, after all she didn't know the truth about his nature, yet.

"Anyway, driver, we are going to see the new school"

"Roger that, boss!" the driver answered and set course to the **Suimei University of Arts' High School** , let's call it the Suimei for short.

 **After a long trip, entrance of the Suimei**

The two armored SUVs finally arrived at the entrance of Suimei, Javi, Julia and their bodyguard, who by the way is named Paco, by now have managed to control his emotions after seeing his boss had now reverted to his stoic self, as expected from a bodyguard, anyway the three of them looked around for a bit, Javi and Julia because of their curiosity, and Paco was looking for anything that threatens his boss's safety.

After stretching a bit, Javi said:

"Aaah we are finally here, after such a long trip, the school is bigger than I imagined it to be, well then, let us go to the principal's office so that we can introduce ourselves" he said and began walking towards the main building, in which he assumed the principal's office was located

"I concur boss, let's go" Julia agreed and walked side by side with her boss, with Paco following behind.

 **Outside of the Principal's office, Suimei**

Standing in front of the door after finally locating the principal's office, task that is more difficult than it seems mind you, they knocked on the door.

*toc toc*

"Come in" A voice exclaimed from inside.

Paco was the first to enter through the door, to make sure no treats were in there followed by Julia and Javi who entered in that order.

The first thing they noticed was spartan-like setting of the place, monochromatic paint job, plain-looking furniture without any paintings or artistic decorations, to Javi and Julia it was a bit strange, having always been surrounded by luxuries and opulence in their home, so the obvious lack of care when it came to the decoration of the office of the person with the highest authority came as a shock to them.

Of course having received diplomacy and politics lessons all of his life, Javi managed to hide his surprise with a poker-face. And just continue walking inside until he was standing next to one of the chairs on the principal's desk, waiting for the principal to give him permission to sit, it was common courtesy to wait for permission to sit in another person's office, even if you were one if not the most influential figure in your country, and pretty much one of the top five richest men in the world.

The principal was an old man with beard and gray hair, he was wearing a green yukata with white obi pants.

"Have a sit please" the principal said gesturing with his hand for both Julia and Javi.

"I'm sorry, we only have to chairs at the moment so you will have to stay up big guy" the principal apologized

"Thank you, I take it you are the principal?" Javi said

"Yes that's right young man, my name is Kurogane Ishiki, and who might you be" He said all the while smiling.

"My name is Javier Larrea Azcárraga, and I am here to complete my enrollment in this school, also I would like to ask you ab-" he couldn't finish his sentence because he was interrupted by the principal who jumped from his chair the moment he processed the "new and important information" AKA his name.

"NANIII! Larrea? As in the grupo Larrea, one of the biggest conglomerates in the world?" The principal exclaimed with a pale face, and a flabbergasted expression.

"Yes that's right, as I was saying I would like to know about my and my assistants living accomodations" Javi answered a bit annoyed that he was interrupted.

*chough chough*

After the principal recomposed himself he finaly answered Javi

"Ah yeah about that…" He said with a serious expression and narrowed eyes that worried Javi a bit. "I AM REALLY SORRY!" He exclaimed jumping from his chair and landed on a complete reverence in front of Javi

"You see, the regular dormitories are all full, so are the premium ones, so we had no choice but to put you on Sakurasou, but don't worry I know how to fix this" The principal said with a sad smile at the end.

"Huh, Sakurasou, the hell is that?" Javi asked

"Ahh well, it is basically a dormitory were we put the problematic students, it was originally intended to be a place to put the school's most promising artistic talents in there so that they could grow freely, but as you can imagine art and all that free expresion made them trouble kids"

"Hmm, I see, how many stu- Hey old man what the hell are you doing!" Javi shouted at the principal who went for the katana, one of the few decorations on the office, and proceed to point it at his own stomach.

"Ah young master, I shall pay for the sins I've committed, committing seppuku" The principal said.

"Hey wait old man, you don't have to pay for anything, ok? Sakurasou looks like the thing I was looking for, don't kill yourself"

"Huh, really? You are too generous my lord, I shall do anything to repay your kindness" The old man said, crying rivers while sadly smiling.

"Ok, ok, what I want of you is…"

 **A few minutes later, Suimei's entrance, street**

We find Javi, Julia and Paco, walking to the SUVs which were parked in the middle of the street, as if they owned the street, a multitude of cars, lined up behind them, the drivers seemed annoyed but didn't do anything about it.

But there was something different from before

" _Heeeh, it seems the stereotype was right again, these japanese guys are really patient, or maybe they're just afraid to do anything, they don't get to see cars like this a lot, hmm maybe they think we are some of those members of the japanese mafia, what was it called? Yakazu? Yazuka? Ah! Yakuza! That's right, I don't know why they're so afraid of them, compared to the mexican mafia this Yakuza's are really nothing to worry about"_ Javi continued this trail of thoughts for a while before he noticed his assistant looking weirdly at him.

"What's wrong, do i have something on my face?" Javi said trying to remove whatever that was bothering his secretary from his face.

Julia deadpanned

"No but, did you really had to take that" She answered pointing at the katana now strapped to his hip.

"Huhhh, that, well i don't know, I just felt like some sort of pull towards it you know? Have you never seen something you don't even know wtf it ts but you're just like, oh shit! What is that, I gotta take it, the next thing you know, you already bought it. I guess something like that happened back then.

He said looking to the horizon, as if trying to recall something.

 **Flashback to the principal's office, a few minutes ago**

" _Ok, ok, what i want from you is…" Javi said._

" _Is…" continued the others in the room_

" _What i want from you is… THAT SWORD!" He exclaimed with stars in his eyes._

" _WHAT! No I am sorry but that's the only thing I cannot give you" The principal exclaimed with a new flame in his eyes. How he managed to get enough courage to talk back and shout at someone as powerful as Javi is beyond them._

" _What!? But I really want it, you said you would do anything" Javi said whining like a child who was denied his favorite candy._

" _I am sorry but, this sword called Intetsu, has been passed down through the generations of my family, it is said to be a sacred sword that dates back to the Sengoku period of the feudal Japan, and it is also said to have been wielded by the legendary Oda Nobunaga, while he was attempting to unify Japan, it is as valuable as national treasure" The principal firmly explained to Javi, who perked up when the principal said "value"._

" _Oh, valuable as a treasure you say, and how much is that exactly" Javi said, a new gleam present in his eyes._

 _The principal was unsure of what to do but eventually replied albeit reluctantly._

" _Well let's see, there is no market for historical items like this, they all have been handled by private collectors, but they have been sold before, if I compare it to the other historical treasures this one's price must be around… 10,555,009,681 yen ($100,000,000 USD)" He said brows still furrowed in thought._

" _Ha, is that all, for a national treasure it sure is cheap, very well old man i shall give you 150,000,000 USD, right now for that sword, hmm what do you say?" He said laughing maniacally._

 _The old principal seemed troubled, this was his family's treasure they were talking about after all, but he didn't have any heirs, and his lineage would probably die with him, and it would be in safe hands with Javi who would probably put the sword on a private collection, were it would be safe, and on the brighter side, he would be rich AF, he would be able to retire and pass the bucket to the next generation, spending the rest of his days on the beach, ogling at beautiful young woman who would want to be with him because of his money, but he didn't care, he would die without worrying about anything, that seemed like an OK in his books, so he will go with that one"_

 _When he made his decision he looked up, only to see Javi already with the bank cheque on his hand._

" _Fine you can have the sword" He sighed, it has been a pretty stressful day, meeting and dealing with extremely influential people and selling his family's treasure, the only thing he want to do right now is to rest, not before going to the bank._

" _That's what I'm talking about, come to me baby" He said greedly extending his hands to take the sword from the old man._

" _Young man I trust you'll have your secretary deal with the necessary paperwork, right?" He said narrowing his eyes._

" _You don't have to worry about it old man, Julia here will make sure everything is in order"_

 **Flashback ends**

"No, I really have never experienced something like that, in fact I don't think someone ever has aside from you, you're the only one irresponsible enough to do something like that" She said pulling on his cheeks.

"Ow!, It hurts Julia, stop it, Paco, do something!" He said trying to get Julia to stop doing that.

"I am sorry boss, but I can't do anything, Julia is really terrifying when she gets angry" He said shuddering.

"Fine, I will let you go unpunished this time, but you have learn to be more mindful when you are going to spend money like that, what if this turns out to be a fake" She said letting go off him.

"Yes mam'!" He said saluting her.

"Javier be serious!" She glared at him

"Ok, ok, I'll be more mindful from now on, jeez you need to learn how to be more lax Julia, if you continue like that you're going to be single for the rest of your life" He said grinding at the end when he saw the blush his comment made.

"Wha-" She said blushing.

By now, they have reach the SUVs and proceed to get on.

 **Outside of Sakurasou, Sorata's POV**

On the street a young man wearing the Suimei High School's uniform was carrying two bags of groceries, this guy is Sorata Kanda, a second year student at Suimei, and a resident of Sakurasou.

" _Damn you Chihiro-sensei, as our supervisor it should be your duty to do this mundane tasks, not me"_ He said as he walked up to the entrance when someone called him from behind.

"Yo Kanda, I see you have bought the groceries, huh? By the way kanda I need your help" said a drunk Chihiro stumbling out of a taxi cab.

"Yeah! Because an irresponsible teacher refused to do it, and instead charged me with this task, it should be you doing it, not me, so, what did you need my help for?" He asked.

"You see Kanda… so I was out with Koharu-chan a while ago, we were on a bar an-" she was interrupted by Sorata.

"Huh! You neglect your duties so you could go drinking, at 4 pm at that" He shouted angrily at his sensei.

"If you would let me finish"

"sorry"

"Anyway, as i was saying I went out with Koharu-chan and I needed a taxi but I forgot my wallet at the bar, so I need you to lend me a bit of-" Again she was interrupted, this time because of the black SUVs who just stopped in front of them.

"What's going on, the yakuzas?" Kanda ask a bit afraid

"No I don't think so, look they have some countries flag on the side mirrors, maybe diplomats?" It wasn't unheard of foreigners diplomats to look around Japan just because of the peacefulness of the place, maybe they got lost and are looking for indications .

At that moment the passengers door opened and out came a huge man in a black suit, who proceed to open the back door and stood at the side of the door, waiting for the other passengers to get down, the first one to get off was a young man with noble-like sharp features with slightly tanned skin, and had dark brown hair and eyes, dressed in dark blue skinny jeans, a cream blazer with black trims and cream colored shoes. The next passenger was a stunningly beautiful women around the same age as the young man, she too had sharp features, and was dress in a white and blue formal short dress, one would expect from an executive.

Both Sorata and Chihiro were stunned to see the obviously foreigners walking towards them.

"Excuse me miss, is this the Sakurasou dormitory for the Suimei High School students?" The young man asked.

Chihiro didn't said anything and continue to stare at them with her baffled expression, Sorata being the sober one decided to act for his sensei.

"I'm sorry, she is not sober at the moment, but you're right, this is Sakurasou, I am Kanda Sorata second year student at Suimei, and this is the supervisor of the dorm and arts teacher at Suimei, Sengoku Chihiro, and you are?" Sorata answered with a troubled smile.

"I see… anyway it is nice to meet you Kanda Sorata, my name is Javier Larrea Azcárraga, Javier being my given name, and the other two are the last names of my father and mother respectively, I too am a second year at Suimei, I just arrived and I am supposed to be staying here at Sakurasou for the rest of High School, this girl beside me is Julia Rivera, my childhood friend and capable assistant, and behind me is my bodyguard and head of security, Francisco Legarreta, or Paco for short" He said presenting himself and his companions, not bothering to extend his hand to shake, since he knew japanese were pretty awkward about touching and all that stuff."

"Ah so you are the new student sensi mentioned, Misaki-senpai already prepared your rooms, but we didn't hear anything about Paco-san so…" He said trailing down at the end since he didn't know how to handle the situation.

"Ah, don't worry about that, I will handle Paco's living accommodations, so you heard that Paco, you will have to stay at the HQ in the downtown he said" He said to Sorata and Paco.

Suddenly the horn of a car was heard, stumbling Chihiro out of her stupor.

"Oi nee-san are you going to pay me already, I don't have all day" The cab driver shouted.

"Oh that's right, you! Javier was your name? Please lend me some money, I swear I will pay you later!" Chihiro begged him getting on her knees.

"Hmmm, ok!" He said and took a few (by Javi's standards) 10,000 yen bills out of his wallet and handed them to Chihiro.

"What this is a lot are you sure?" she asked with her eyes gleaming.

"Well the one who should be doubtful is you, after all I am only lending it, you said you would pay me back, that means that whatever you use that money for, in the end you would be paying for it, not me, I am going to get my money back after all" He answered.

"I already knew that, what I am trying to say, is will you not need the money later?" She asked a little worried for her new student.

"Hmph, there's a lot more from where that came from, but today I am feeling rather generous, maybe because of the pacific atmosphere of Japan, I don't really know, but I will gift you that money" He said.

"Thank you so much, god bless you" She said giving him a quick hug before running off to pay the cab driver.

Javi noticed she broke the stereotype of japanese and the physical contact but, shrug it off as the emotion of the moment. Sorata interrupted his thoughts.

"Why don't we go inside, introduce you to the other residents" He said with a small smile.

"Yes I would like that"


End file.
